Lies
by Raines
Summary: Having had an affair with Haruhi for months, Kyoya finally consummates their relationship. However, Kyoya begins reflecting on who he is and wonders if his feelings for Haruhi were really true. Was it love, or just lust? One-Shot.


**Author's Note: **Hey there, the name's Wylde. I've been reading fanfics for years, yet for some reason, I never seem to have written one for myself. I was bored one night, and my muse left me for this action roleplay I was in. I decided to write a romance instead, and what else than my favorite coupling from one of my favorite anime? Anyway, read it and try to enjoy it. I freewrote this, so I'm sure there would be some mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High Host Club.

* * *

**Lies**

**"What if we get caught?"**

I roughly pushed my lips against hers; effectively suppressing any thought of talking from her. Her mouth parted slightly from my rough kiss, inviting me silently through that simple gesture. Happily, I complied to her demands. I entered the small crevice with my tongue and explored by feeling whatever may be inside. She obstructed my frantic search by overlapping her tongue with mine. I could feel the temperature in my riding rising at the actions we were performing, and I could feel a gradual tightening in my loins. I gripped her tighter around her waist as I pulled her delicate frame against mine. She purred sensually in response, and I equally returned the action with a soft moan that escaped my lips.

I pulled away from the deep kiss quickly, the sudden departure of her warmth somehow bothering me. I sensed the disappointment that stemmed from her, but I did nothing but smirk mischievously. **"I made sure we will not Haruhi."** I accentuated her name; it caused my brown-eyed prey to shiver slightly from my voice. It aroused her, and it aroused me to be feeling so dominant. Was I always like this? Perhaps, but that is beside the point. Before me was the woman that I have made mine. The idiot king, my best friend, Tamaki, can have her no longer. I am a shadow of his radiant being, and like a shadow, I have secretly tainted his 'daughter'.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at me as if she knew these malicious thoughts I had in my head. She probably did as insightful as she was. Her small, slender hands moved up to my face; she rubbed my cheeks softly as it moved up to the frames of my glasses. Slowly she pulled them off, revealing my sharp, onyx eyes. The grin that was plastered on my features grew bigger as I saw her surprise of my face. She had seen it before, but then, she never seen my eyes so filled with wanting and lust before. **"I love you Kyoya."** She whispered to me as she proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck.

Did I love her?

Even I'm not sure to that question. My mind reeled back all those times we were together; the kisses we shared, the touches we made to one another. Emotionally, I felt glad to be around her. I was allowed to drop my 'act' of being a host to those around me. Somehow, she accepted me for who I really was. It never occurred to me that when I first started out this whole charade, I would be pulled into a new world of passion and feelings. I thought I only lusted after this small brunette, but a variable was added to the mix that my calculations weren't made aware of. I, too, had gained feelings for her. Cheesy as it may sound, I can not deny these overwhelming emotions.

I gazed at her passively, but the gray orbs that shimmered in the light told her of my sincerity. Without hesitation, and without any forethought, I replied to her with a smile that was no longer cold and fake, but warm and pure, "**I believe, I love you too Haruhi."** Her soft lips met with mine. Surprised as I was from her sudden kiss, I did not show it and returned it. This time, I did not hold back like I did many times before. I intertwined my fingers with hers and deepened the kiss. Whatever regret I may have had of betraying my best friend and the confidence of the Host Club dissipated. The only thing that would be on my mind for the remainder of my time with Haruhi would be the girl herself.

Or was I simply lying to myself to justify my actions? I already have went this far, why should I stop now? So, I took her and I made her mine.

* * *

**"Ah Kyoya! Mother!"** The incessant yelling of Tamaki drew me from my thoughts at my seat in our classroom. I turned my head towards the blond Host Club president; my face ever-remaining passive. I have already grown accustomed to his antics, so it was no suprise that he would come start the day at his shrillest. "Yes Tamaki?" I calmly replied, my bored tone insinuating my already attention to him was already tiring.

"Did my precious daughter return home safely last night?" Tamaki asked referring to yesterday when it had snowed rather harshly and it was his 'duty as mother' to return his 'daughter' home since 'mother' and 'daughter' always stayed behind the longest; Haruhi cleaning up after the others, and I for checking the account books and planning for the next day of hosting. Secretly though, it was also the fateful day in the storage room in which Haruhi and I became one. Of course, Tamaki will never know unless I tell him.

**"Yes. However, he (people were around after all) broke a plate. Fortunately it wasn't part of a set, so I only added the minimal amount of the cost to Haruhi's debt."** I recalled having wrapped my arms around her from behind as she had began to store away that one plate in the storage room. In surprise, she had dropped it. However, her debt had long been resolve as I saw no need to hold it over her anymore.

**"Ah! My precious daughter wasn't hurt right!?!"**

**"I assure you that Haruhi did not get harmed."** Again, I had lied. When I first entered her, she had cried out from the sharp pain coming from her lower region. I had told her that I would have stopped for her sake, but she insisted on continuing.

Tamaki sighed in relief and sat in his desk next to mine. I observed him placing his belongings on top of it before turning erratically to me with a big smile on him. I raised an eyebrow in question to his sudden huge grin. "You seemed to be happy today Kyoya. Typically you would berate me for being so loud this morning!"

That was amusing. I chuckled quietly and crossed one leg over the other. I had always known that Tamaki was insightful at times, but to have read me like a book in regards to my mood was astounding. I guess after the joyful event of yesterday, it would have been expected to have lowered my guard down slightly. Of course, Tamaki being as he was had been able to pick up on it. That, in itself, was impressive. I relaxed my shoulders and sighed, "Of course. An Ootori is always steps ahead of others, and would always get the prize." I said cryptically, alluding that underneath the noses of my friends, I had taken their precious friend from behind closed doors.

Tamaki only looked at me puzzled by my words, but merely shrugged it off as it was not his business. My thoughts reeled back to Haruhi and began discerning what my feelings were for her exactly. Did I love her, or was I merely infatuated by her very presence? That answer confounded me. It may be true that I am the most intelligent and most cunning one of the Host Club, I was well aware of the many deficits I may have. It was something I would not admit to anyone, but I know how unfeeling I can be when I am my true self. Though I generally care for others through my own, subtle little ways, it wouldn't be difficult for me to not bat an eyelash when someone is in trouble on some events.

That is what I hate myself the most.

* * *

"**Kyoya-senpai?"** A questioning and feminine voice inquired as it echoed throughout my head. I turned up from my laptop to find Haruhi carrying a tray of tea and snacks only inches from my little spot in the corner of the Third Music Room. It appeared I was once again caught in my own thoughts by someone else. I eyed her cautiously, angling my glasses a bit that my eyes were hidden by the glare of the lights. **"Yes Haruhi?"**

"**Are you alright? You seem to be lost in thought. Your typing stopped suddenly." **

**"I'm fine. Go back to your clients, you may be keeping them."** I said quickly. I was not so much inclined to have a conversation with my _girlfriend_ at the moment, especially with the Host Club spying under their watchful eye. Haruhi took one more worried glance at me before returning back to her designations. I let out a sigh and went back to the computer screen. I noticed that numbers were jumbled and placed incorrectly in the wrong tables. I had to restart from scratch. It appeared that my thoughts were too much preoccupied by a certain female host.

As I looked back into the start of our relationship a few months ago, I never would have anticipated for us to have lasted this long. I had believed I would have grown tired of our little fling that nothing will come of it aside from our stealing kisses. Never had it occurred to me that I would bed her or have her fall in love with the _real _Ootori Kyoya. I had stated that I did not care for the feelings of the other Hosts for having stolen her from them, but there was that nagging feeling that perhaps I had fallen for my own untruths. The untruths that would justify any of my actions, something I had not realized until the moment I slept with her.

My thoughts were jumbled, and as I attempted to make sense of it all, it was already the end of the day. Once more, I was alone with Haruhi in the Third Music Room. I could work no longer, and instead, I lounged on the couch while I rubbed my temples. As I laid there on the expensive sofa, Haruhi's face became present above me. **"Kyoya. I know there's something wrong."**

I bit my tongue; I had hoped that this conversation would not have occurred at the moment. However, that was merely wishful thinking on my part. Haruhi was a determined girl, and I knew that my little 'I'm fine' hours prior would not curb her worries for me. I gazed at her as my face remained stoic as it could have been. **"What if I told you that I believe my feelings for you would be a lie?"**

"**Then I would say that sentence is the true lie Kyoya."** Her voice was soft and understanding. Instead of a scowl or a glare, I only noticed a soft smile on her face.

"**Don't be coy with me Haruhi. I took what I wanted from you out of lust, not by love."** I replied back coldly; I don't know why her words angered me. Perhaps I didn't like being rebuffed, especially if it was something concerning my _feelings_. **"Furthermore I-"**

She silenced me by placing her index finger on my lips. Her small figure towered over me as I rested comfortably on the leisure couch. **"You meant it when you said you love me. I knew you weren't lying then."** Haruhi replied simply to me. I was shocked and stunned, how could she say that when even I'm not really sure of how I truly felt.

Sensing my confusing, Haruhi continued, **"I knew when we started our affair six months ago, you were only doing it to amuse yourself and to spite the other hosts."** I sighed, so she was able to see right through me at that time. So it appeared I was the one played. I glared at her as I seethed silently, but she remained ever patient with that blasted smile of hers.

**"I went along with it because I thought it would have been interesting…but…" **Haruhi's gaze softened and kneeled down. This time, she rested the side of her face on my chest, her face looking at me with that loving look in her smooth, chocolate brown eyes.

"**You became gentler. I noticed how you would wrap your hands around me whenever we went out. How you held me comfortingly during that one storm. The way you stare at me when it's just us two. Then, when, I told you I love you and we made love, you were considerate of my feelings and placed me above all else." **Haruhi's sweet voice reached me as my feelings of anger began to disappear. Her eyes closed as she continued to rest on top of my chest. Not knowing what to say, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled. Did my behavior really change after the time I spent with her? It puzzled me that even I did not notice these subtle actions.

"**Don't think what you said was a lie. You proved to me how you felt months ago."**

I stared at her and chuckled. I rested my head on the couch's armrest and closed my eyes. What have I been worried about for? All these silly accusations of myself were so easily dispelled by the reaffirming feelings of my beloved. She was my dear Haruhi, and I was her Kyoya. This time, with more confidence and ease, tenderly said,

"**I love you Haruhi."**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Ah. I finally finished. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Review it I guess ha ha. I might make a sequel of it or not, hell, I might even make it a full blown story. However, that all depends on my mood or how many people want it.


End file.
